1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque detecting assembly, and more particularly to a torque detecting assembly applied to indoor exercise devices such as exercise bikes and being capable of detecting torque of the indoor exercise devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional exercise bike has torque adjusting functions such that a user is able to change the torque of the exercise bike based on personal physical condition or training demands. Therefore, the conventional exercise bike has a torque adjusting assembly and a torque detecting assembly that is combined to a controller. The user may change a torsion resistance to a wheel of the exercise bike by the torque adjusting assembly. A changed torque value may be detected by the torque detecting assembly and is shown on a monitor screen of the exercise bike.
A conventional torque adjusting assembly has an adjusting knob assembly and a mounting bracket. The adjusting knob assembly is rotatably mounted on the exercise bike. The mounting bracket is connected pivotally to the adjusting knob assembly and is mounted pivotally on a frame of the exercise bike. A conventional torque detecting assembly has a variable resistor and an electrical contact. The variable resistor is mounted eccentrically on the exercise bike. The electrical contact is mounted securely on the mounting bracket and movably contacts the variable resistor. By rotating the adjusting knob assembly, the mounting bracket is pivoted and a contacting point of an electrical contact on the variable resistor is varied along a curved path to change a resistance value such that a changed torque value is calculated and shown on the exercise bike.
Alternatively, the conventional torque detecting assembly has a combination of a Hall effect sensor integrated circuit and an induction magnet. The Hall Effect sensor integrated circuit (IC) is mounted securely on the frame the exercise bike. The induction magnet is mounted eccentrically on the mounting bracket and is movable relative to the Hall Effect sensor IC along a curved path. By rotating an adjusting knob of the torque adjusting assembly, the mounting bracket is pivoted, the induction magnet is moved and the Hall Effect sensor IC detects signal variation such that a changed torque value is calculated and shown on the exercise bike. Therefore, the torque detecting assembly is not able to precisely detect slight torque variation.
However, the aforementioned torque detecting assembly detects the torque value according to a displacement of the electrical contact or induction magnet on the curved path. The displacement of the electrical contact or induction magnet is inadvertently changed due to deformation or tolerance of components of the exercise bike.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a torque detecting assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.